Bethyl One Shots
by TheQueenOfShebaSays
Summary: This is a small collection of one shots for Bethyl! (Beth/Daryl) it'll start off with fics for the Mini Bethyl Week and might continue after that.
1. Family

**_fam·i·ly_**

_ˈfam(ə)lē/_

_noun_

_a group consisting of parents and children living together in a household._

Growing up, Beth Green thought she knew what the word meant. It was simple, it made sense, and it was her life. Two years ago that all changed. She seemed to simultaneously lose what she knew as her family and gain what would become her family. It wasn't hard to suddenly trust these new people; they saved what remained of her family.

_What remained…_

Thoughts like these always raced through her mind when she wasn't focused on staying alive. When she didn't have to look over her shoulder, when she didn't have to stay up all night. She'd think of how her perception on what a family was has changed. It went from blood to bonds formed over the need to survive. And now, she didn't even recognize them. What family was shifted again for her.

She was of course grateful, grateful to not have the need to look over her shoulder, these people, although it felt like she was figuring out who they were all over again, were her family. It was different now, she was different now, they all were…

They'd all been through so much, together and apart, and yet they all still found each other, still formed this unit, this group. The only people it seemed who could be trusted. They were like a mess of foster family, random odds and ends, unwanted people, people who needed something, people who hurt… but they all had one thing in common, and they needed each other.

But her last living family of blood, she had left her, she didn't feel betrayed or sad about it… she wasn't sure what she felt or how she should feel. It hurt, but in many ways it didn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted, her eyes following the sound of voices suddenly speaking up. She looked across the fire and watched as he returned. His eyes met hers across the camp and he gave a little smirk, he seemed to visibly relax when he saw her sitting, safe.

He's what made her feel like she was in a family again. And she knows it was the same for him. That warm feeling of being needed, being missed, knowing that someone was thinking about you. It was an odd feeling she had to admit… she thought she'd lose that feeling after her farm, after the prison, after Grady… but he brought it back.

She knew it was the same for him because he told her one night. He shared a lot with her that night. She hadn't expected it, but he had seemed to be bursting to talk with her. she felt needed and for more than what anyone else needed her for. He made her feel that way.

They had spent so much time together, she'd never shared that with anyone in her young life. she learned more about herself and him. And now that she was back. now that they were together again. she felt whole.

She wasn't sure what they were, they were close... Daryl Dixon was her family.

Fin


	2. Bright

Bright, it was so damn bright, his eyes hurt. He squinted and tried to move his hand over his eyes, bock out some of the bright white light. And suddenly it started to fade. It was still bright, but it wasn't in his eyes. Blinking once and then twice, he finally glanced around. He was on his back. That startled him, how did he get on his back. And why was it so damn bright and light. He placed his palms flat on the ground beneath him; he started to push himself up. His fingers dug into the familiar texture; grass.

Daryl finally looked down, he was laying in grass, and when he looked up, it was still bright, but he was in a meadow. Birds chirped, trees were green and lush, it looked amazing, with rolling hills going on as far as he could see and blue sky. His heart started racing.

He had been in a warehouse fighting off walkers only moments ago.

He hung his head as he finally moved into a seated position, shaking it slowly, an odd realization came over him. He felt oddly calm, at peace, but he hurt, his heart hurt.

"I wasn't ready!" Daryl suddenly shouted, he looked up at the sky, some birds flew by. "I wasn't ready" his voice was soft.

"People rarely are, Daryl" the voice startled him.

He jumped away from it and stumbled to his feet, he noticed his pants were new, his shows were clean, he was wearing a clean white shirt and he still had his black vest, but the leather was buffed. His hands were clean; he didn't see any old scars.

He finally looked up, he felt panic and confusion.

"Hershel?"

The older man grinned at him, his hair was as white and pure as ever, pulled back into a neat ponytail. His beard was neatly trimmed, he wore a white suit, had a black cane. "Welcome to heaven Daryl" the older man gave him a wink.

Daryl shook his head. "No… I'm not… they need me!" Daryl stepped toward Hershel, he was desperate. "Beth" her name fell from his lips.

Hershel cocked his head to the side. "You've been good to my Bethy" he said, "good to the whole group… none of them would have made it this far" Hershel continued, he stopped as Daryl shook his head.

"They could have made it without me" he admitted, "I didn't do more than anyone else."

Hershel narrowed his eyes, he lift up his cane and knocked Daryl in the head with it. "damn it son, how many times do we gotta get into your head that you're needed?!" Hershel asked.

It didn't hurt, but Daryl hadn't expected it. "is this why I'm here?" Daryl asked, now he was annoyed.

Hershel shook his head and smirked. "you're in heaven, no more pain, no more hurt, but all you wanna do is get back down there."

"Damn right I do… there was a heard and Beth was in a car and the others were just behind me" Daryl was feeling panicked again.

Hershel smiled, "she loves you, you know that right?"

Daryl visibly shrunk; his head dropped and brought his thumb to his mouth. "naw… she just… she cares about everyone" he mumbled.

"And you love her?" Hershel asked.

Daryl's blue eyes darted up to look at Hershel, "I don't know" it was a lie, he knew good damn well what he felt, but what good was it now.

Hershel nodded in a knowing way. "That's what I thought" he stepped back from Daryl.

Daryl watched him, "I'm really sorry about what happened to ya… I know I could have-"

"You take care of Bethy for me Daryl… you keep doing that" Hershel had cut him off.

Daryl was confused.

"Just remember, that you're needed and loved… and you'll die an old man" Hershel gave him another small smile. "With grandbabies."

Daryl was confused. Everything went black.

Daryl's eyes shot open and he was face to face with a walker that was being dragged off of him by Sasha. He looked around and saw Michonne slicing the heads off a couple walkers to his side and Rick and Carl dispatching the rest.

He looked and saw Beth shoot a walker in the head as she climbed from a car. Daryl got up as fast as he could, Sasha's hand grasping his arm.

"You okay?" she looked worried.

Daryl looked at her, he nodded, "m'good" that seemed okay because she let him go.

And suddenly more arms were around him, he jumped back and grabbed onto who was attacking him, blonde hair got in his mouth.

"You stopped moving! The walker fell on you and you fell back and you stopped moving!" Beth said into his chest as she hugged him close. He wrapped his arms back around.

"Just hit my head… y'know it takes a whole hell of a lot to kill me" he murmured.

Beth nodded but held him close.

The walkers were finished off and everyone paused to catch their breath.

Daryl squeezed Beth a little tighter, "yer daddy is okay" he added on, he didn't know why, but he felt like she should know.

She only squeezed him tighter.

He wasn't leaving her anytime soon.

Fin


	3. Sweet

Beth Greene was sweet, everyone knew this. her personality, the way she was when she entered a room. How she interacted with the baby, interacted with her family. Beth Greene was simply sweet.

Even Daryl Dixon knew this. From when he first met her, until now, he knew she was sweet. Tough-badass-killer-survivor... But sweet all the same.

But Daryl also knew something about Beth that no one else knew. Something they would never know. Something he'd only recently discovered one night, after a long day.

He never thought he'd ever call Beth Greene "sweet" to her face.

But after her back arched, fingers in his hair pulled and a breathy whimper left her lips followed by his name.

He finished, lapping her up and enjoying her a little more as she slowly came down. He crawled up her body a little, leaving soft kisses on her tummy.

"Daryl" she gasped and smiled at him.

"Damn your sweet" his voice was low and he had grin on his face.

She could only blush and pull him up so her lips met his.

Yes Beth Greene was sweet. And Daryl thought she tasted really sweet.


	4. Warm

He carefully shut the door behind him, cold air and snowflakes blowing just before he got it shut. He locked it up and set the bar across the door. Toeing off his boots and removing his two layers of jackets.

He started to unbutton his flannel shirt as he slowly crept up the stairs of the small house. He slowly pushed the door to a bedroom open and crept across the wood floor and toward the bed. He debated for a moment before he lift up the blankets and carefully slipped into the bed. Moving as carefully as he could, he moved over in the bed until he was settled against the warm body tucked under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his cold nose into her neck.

She stirred and moved until her bottom was pushed flush against his front. Her eyes slowly opened, and she smiled slightly when she felt his hot breath on the back her neck. "Everything okay out there?" she asked in a soft voice.

He grunted a reply and seemed to pull her even closer, "cold" he mumbled.

She smiled a bit more when she felt his lips press against her skin. She moved until she was on her back but still pressed to him and his arm around her waist. He nuzzled her neck still and she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulder and hugged her to him. "Warm now?" she asked.

"Yes" was all he said before he leaned and pressed a kiss to her lips.


	5. The Babysitter

Daryl rushed through his apartment, a tie in one hand a shoe in the other, his shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was sticking up in random places. He stopped and looked down at his shirt he groaned because it was wrinkled.

"Maybe I have time to iron it" he muttered to himself before he walked into the living room, he stopped and looked around the place; he hung his head when he realized how messy it was. "Okay maybe I have time to straighten up" he mumbled.

"You don't have time, Daddy" a small voice said from the couch, Daryl glanced down and cocked his head to the side.

A little girl, with long curly dark hair and blue eyes that were behind a tiny pair of glasses looked back at him, a book was in her lap.

Daryl glanced at the clock on the wall, "damn it… I've only got 30 minutes?" and suddenly Daryl was panicked again, he ran back down the hall.

The little girl watched him and she giggled slightly.

There was another sting of curses from down the hall and the little girl shook her head. She went back to her book. A knock on the front door, made her hop off the couch. "I'll get it!" she said loud enough, although she wasn't sure if her dad heard her.

She walked to the front door, her socks padding across the hardwood floor and then she peaked out the side window. Her eyes lit up when she saw who it was. She quickly opened the door up, getting on her tiptoes so she could reach the top lock. The heavy door opened up.

On the other side of the door stood a young woman, she smiled at the little girl. "Hi! You must be Ellie?" she asked sweetly.

The girl nodded slightly. "Are you the baby sitter?" Ellie asked shyly.

"Yes, I'm Be-" she was cut off when the door swung open more.

"El what did I tell you about opening the door for…." Daryl's voice trailed off when he saw who was standing on the other side. "hi" was all he said.

"You must be Daryl, I'm Beth" she reached her hand out to him.

It took Daryl a moment to register what she was doing, and then he took her hand and shook it gently. "Daryl" he said, and then he shook his head slightly.

Beth was suddenly pulled inside as Ellie dragged her in by her hand; her other hand was still being held by Daryl.

There was an awkward silence, as Beth looked around the place and soon Daryl glanced around, realizing how messy it was.

'um… it's been a busy week… between school and um… what I've been doing" Daryl started talking as he grabbed up some newspapers, grabbed some empty coke cans, he looked around for a place to put them and suddenly Ellie was at his side with a trash bin. "Thanks baby" he murmured to her.

Beth watched him and watched the girl and she noticed that the news papers were the classified and that some jobs were circled. "hey it's okay, Rick said you had to leave by 4 right?" Beth asked gently.

Daryl froze and looked at the wall clock. His eyes went wide before he darted back down the hall.

Beth let him go before she looked around the apartment; it was cute in its own way. The brick building was nice, only three stories. Toys were scattered around, some books. She noticed Ellie picking up her toys from the floor and putting them into an old wood chest.

It was last minute, she was the baby sitter for the Grimes' family, watching there thirteen year old son and year old daughter. Rick had asked if she could watch his friend Daryl's daughter for the evening. She had said yes.

She set her purse on the kitchen table and waited. She felt a little awkward just sitting there as the five year old cleaned up her toys and the dad was having a panic attack trying to get ready.

And suddenly he ran from the hall, he had on a dark canvas work jacket, his shirt was halfway untucked, and he wore a pair of clean jeans. She noticed the tie was still messed up. She had to keep from giggling at how disheveled he looked, it was kinda cute.

"Okay um, Ellie knows my cell but if you need it it's on the fridge, and she usually decides what we'll have for dinner and um there is money under that potted plant on the mental" Daryl pointed to the very green and lush house plant.

"And um… yeah if there is a real emergency, there's a hand gun on the top shelf in tackle box in my bedroom, it's loaded" Daryl said as he patted down his pockets and looked around.

Ellie watched from the sofa, a little smile on her face.

Beth watched him and she was fighting this urge to help him, she barely knew him, she didn't know him at all, but she wanted to help him. She walked up to him suddenly; he froze, not used to having someone that close.

She ignored his response and went to work, she lift up his color to his dark gray dress shirt and started fixing his blue tie. She tried to ignore the height difference and that she had to get on her tiptoes to reach behind his neck and fix the color. Or that she was only inches from his face… or that his breath was extra minty and was hitting her face in little puffs… or that he smelled like some sort of off name brand of body soap. She tried to ignore it all as she finished fixing his tie and his color and then she gently smoothed it down before stepping back.

"We'll be okay, good luck on your job interview" Beth said sweetly.

Daryl was still in shock, but he nodded suddenly. "Thanks" he ducked his head and walked over to Ellie, he gave her a kiss on her nose. "See you in a couple hours pumpkin" he said. The girl kissed his cheek and he gave a small smile before he stood up and grabbed his wallet and keys off the table.

He didn't look at Beth again as he left the apartment, shutting and locking the door.

Beth watched the door for a second before she looked at the little girl. "So Ellie, are you ready for a girls night?" Beth asked.

Ellie started jumping on the couch and clapping her hands. She was ready.

….

Daryl's tie was undone, he looked pissed off, he had a brown paper bag full of groceries in his arm. He stopped on the second to last step before he'd reach the landing with his front door. He shut his eyes and had to calm down. For Ellie, he never let her see him angry. He never wanted that. Never wanted her to worry.

This was another job interview that didn't go well; he felt judged the second he stepped through the door. He realized he had to stop trying to get higher paying jobs; no one would hire him, some old redneck.

He let out a breath before he was on the landing and sticking the key into the lock, he opened the door and was hit with a few things; the place smelled like something delicious was cooking and his belly grumbled at the thought of it. The place was spotless, it wasn't a pigsty before, but it was clean and looked nice and he was taken aback by it all.

He fully entered the apartment and saw his daughter watching cartoons on TV, his eyes drifted to the kitchen and there was Beth, the babysitter. She was cooking. A weird feeling came over him and he shrugged it off.

The door shut and that noise drew both pairs of yes to him.

Ellie was first to react, "Daddy's home!" she shouted before running to him at full speed, Daryl let her crash into him and hold his leg, he reached down and gently rubbed her back.

"Hey pumpkin" Daryl said, he started walking and the little girl stood on his boot and held onto his leg as he walked awkwardly toward the kitchen.

He saw that Beth had looked back at him and went back to her cooking; he tried to keep from staring at her as he entered the kitchen. She was his babysitter.

He set the bag down and ruffled the girl's curly locks and that signaled her to dart back into the living room.

Beth turned to him as he started putting items away, he was afraid she'd ask him about it all, he didn't want to talk.

"I hope you don't mind, Ellie helped me straighten up, we also made spaghetti and meatballs" she talked in a casual manner.

He glanced over at her, "its fine… thanks" he murmured. He felt like an idiot for not being able to meet her eyes or even talk to her fully.

He heard her sigh slightly, she sounded disappointed. He mouthed a curse word as he put a gallon of milk in the fridge.

"Okay well you're back so I guess I should leave" she said suddenly.

That made Daryl panic, but also relieved, but mostly panic; he looked up and watched her as she gathered her phone.

"You're leaving?" Ellie asked suddenly at Beth's side, she looked sad.

"Yes, but maybe I'll see you again soon okay" Beth knelt down before the girl and gave her a hug.

Daryl watched, he thought for a minute. "Um… Beth" he started awkwardly. Beth looked over. Daryl felt panicked again, "let me pay you before you leave" he suddenly said.

That hadn't been what he wanted to say at all, but there was no going back.

He mentally kicked himself as he walked over to her and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He couldn't meet her eyes as he thumbed through the few bills in his wallet.

"Rick said your rate was sixty bucks a night, but I feel like you went above and beyond your call of duty tonight" his hand was shaking, talking to this girl, paying her, it felt weird, he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly her hand was over his, he looked up at her startled again, "it's okay… if you need me to watch her again, call me" Beth said. Her blue eyes looked back his and he was again thrown off by her.

"No I should pay you" Daryl said while shaking his head; she gently squeezed his hand before she stepped back to leave.

Daryl was annoyed now, "at least let me pay for your gas…" but she only gave him a smile and gave Ellie a tiny wave before she turned to the front door.

Ellie and Daryl both watched her leave and the door close.

"I like her" Ellie suddenly said before she danced into the kitchen.

Daryl watched his daughter before he stuffed his wallet back into his pocket and removed his jacket, ready to enjoy a home cooked meal for the first time in months, with his daughter's opinion about Beth ringing in his head.

….

Beth wasn't sure why she didn't want to be paid for it; something just didn't feel like she should. She realized it was silly. He was this older dad who clearly had social issues and yet she found him endearing and sweet and she wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but as she drove away from the apartment, she hoped he'd ask her to watch Ellie again. And soon.


End file.
